


Hasty Bets and Pleasurable Consequences

by SheReadsToBreathe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Spock, Cock Rings, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Spanking, Top Jim, Vibrators, Vulcan Biology, spock losing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheReadsToBreathe/pseuds/SheReadsToBreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim Kirk bet he could make Spock lose his control without so much as touching him, Spock was intrigued. He was a Vulcan after all, surely whatever the Captain came up with would be no match for his superior biology. Unfortunately for him, it ended up being that very biology that became his undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasty Bets and Pleasurable Consequences

When Jim Kirk bet he could make Spock lose his control without so much as touching him, Spock was intrigued. He was a Vulcan after all, surely whatever the Captain came up with would be no match for his superior biology. Unfortunately for him, it ended up being that very biology that became his undoing. Literally.

The bet was that if Spock could make it through one shift without expressing emotion, his Captain would agree to stay behind from a mission if Spock deemed it too dangerous. If not, well let's just say Spock didn't entertain the notion of losing long enough to consider the consequences.

And that was how Spock found himself stepping onto the bridge with a brand new pair of gloves on courtesy of one Jim Kirk. They appeared, thus far, to be rather ordinary. Simple black leather, tasteful in design and well made. If they hadn't made him immediately wary of their true purpose, Spock might have found himself liking them. Not that he would admit that to Jim. So far so good. Nothing out of place at his workstation and no one was looking at him like they knew something he did not.

It wasn't until a half-hour into his shift, when he was just starting to get into his work and forget about the bet that it happened. A miniscule vibration in his gloves that left his fingers tingling with pleasure and a sharp pulse of arousal dart though his body. Spock carefully schooled his expression into one of indifference and pressed on with his work determined to ignore the feelings. A few seconds later another vibration followed, equally as fleeting as the last, and Spock repressed a shudder. Damn Jim and his fascination with Vulcan hand porn.

The stimulation continued at random intervals. He would go a few minutes without anything and just when he started to relax, it would hit again. He would dutifully ignore it, all the while growing more and more aroused unbeknownst to the crew around him. Every once in awhile he would spot Jim giving him a knowing look just after one of the vibrations and Spock had to wonder if Jim wasn't controlling this with some sort of remote. Hours passed this way with him struggling to maintain his composure and get some semblance of work done.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the Vulcan half of Spock reminded him how illogical all of this was, interrupting his work purely for the purpose of proving himself to his commanding officer. Not that that was really necessary, Spock had more than proven his worth by saving the Captain's life. Many times over. But he had already agreed to the bet, and as easy as ripping off the gloves would be, it was now a matter of pride, and his human half would not allow surrender. Besides, if he could make it through the next few hours, the reward would be worth the sacrifice.

It was during a conversation with Uhura that Spock's resolve began to waver. Mid-sentence he was overcome with a series of pulsing vibrations stronger than the teasing ones from before that went straight to his semi-erect dick. Spock bit his lip hard and grabbed on to the nearest chair for support as he became overwhelmed with sensations.

"Spock? Are you okay?" Uhura asked concerned while she unknowingly covered his hand with hers and the oversensitivity caused the contact to make his body react much more strongly than usual. He snatched his hand away before another series of vibrations could clue her in to his predicament. He was getting harder and harder, and it was becoming difficult to focus on anything but the need to relieve this tension as quickly and efficiently as possible.

He swallowed his arousal and used his training to bring up his emotionless mask, "Perfectly fine Lieutenant I just remembered some business I have yet to conduct. If you will excuse me." He was proud to say his voice did not tremble once. Take that Jim. He walked away quickly without giving her a chance to respond taking long purposeful strides and carefully avoiding making eye contact with the Captain as he entered the lift. If he could make it back to his room and "relieve some of the tension" so to speak, then perhaps he would be able to continue with his duties with minimal discomfort. It was only logical and he would be breaking no rules as long as the expressions he was sure to make were not seen by anyone. With that in mind he strode purposefully to his quarters when he exited the lift, ignoring any and all strange looks he received from his hurried step along the way.

As soon as the doors closed behind him Spock let the mask drop and he let out a ragged lust filled breath escape him. He unbuttoned his regulation pants with trembling fingers and yanked the gloves off before they could torture him more. As his hand brushed against the hardness in his pants Spock groaned in pleasure and anticipation. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He had only just managed to pull his cock out of his pants when the door slid open and Jim stepped in a massive smirk across his face. Spock had been caught with his pants down and he was too aroused to care. Jim on the other hand looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Enjoying our game Spock?" Jim asked his voice laced with amusement, "Personally, I find it far more…" He paused licking his lips seductively, "stimulating than our chess matches."

Spock bit back a groan at his words as his dick twitched. He clenched his teeth and looked at the Captain with defiance. "What business do you have that requires you to invade my private quarters Captain?"

"Aw don't be so hard on me Spock. My first officer disappeared suddenly in the middle of his shift. I was merely concerned for your wellbeing." His eyes flickered down to Spock's throbbing dick shamelessly, "And rightly so, it would seem you have a little," he looks down again, "actually a rather large problem on your hands."

Spock flushes a light green much to his chagrin, "That is very… thoughtful of you Captain, but as you can see I have things under control so if you would leave me be, I will take care of my business and meet you back on the bridge."

Jim's eyes light up mischievously, "No problem Spock, but just one question first." Of course there is a catch.

"Yes Captain?"

"What exactly happened to your gloves? I believe one of the terms of our arrangement was that you would not take them off until the end of your shift." Ah yes, in his haste to take care of his 'problem' as James called it, Spock had forgotten about that minor detail of the bet.

"My apologies Captain I will put them on immediately and return to the bridge with haste." He slipped the gloves on quickly hoping this action would satisfy Jim and prompt him to leave so he could have some much needed privacy.

"You don't think you can get away that easily do you?" Apparently not. "Either you forfeit the bet now and suffer the consequences, or I make it impossible for you to cheat again."

Spock quirked an eyebrow at this, "It would be illogical to forfeit with only a few hours left." A wide grin spread across Jim's face at this and Spock immediately began to question his decision. Before he could mutter another word Jim had stepped so close that Spock could feel his breath mingling with his own.

"Oh I had hoped you would say that." Suddenly a warm hand wrapped around his neglected cock overwhelming Spock with pleasure. Spock was sure he would have come then and there if it had not been for what happened next. Somewhere in his haze of desire Kirk had procured a cock ring and clasped it around Spock's hard on, abruptly cutting off his blood flow and making orgasm impossible.

Jim stepped away as quickly as he approached, "See that you are back on the bridge in 5 commander." With that he exited the room, leaving Spock even hornier than before and knowing there was nothing more to do now than return to the bridge. After splashing some cold water on his face and trying to quell the inappropriate thoughts the Captain's presence had spurred, Spock determined himself as ready to work as he would ever be and headed back.

He didn't get as much as a second glance from his co-workers when he returned to his station. After all he did have a tendency to disappear on occasion, most just attributed it to one of his quirks and wouldn't dare ask the stoic Vulcan about his private affairs.

He hadn't quite returned to a flaccid state yet, but Spock used every Vulcan trick he knew to remove all emotion from his mind and focus on his work. For a while it worked, and he was able to ignore the teasing vibrations that had returned. But Kirk was a formidable opponent and once again the constant teasing began to wear on his resolve.

It was only an hour until shift end now and Kirk had upped his game. The vibrations were becoming more regular and impossible to ignore. His cock had slowly but surely become erect once more and was now throbbing painfully against the metal ring around it. Spock pressed himself flush against his workstation hoping the contact would alleviate the growing tension, but it only made it worse and it took everything he had not to buck his hips against the cold metal for some blessed friction.

Jim was projecting his amusement and arousal so openly that Spock could sense it across the room. He was torn between wanted to strangle him (again) or fuck him. Yeah those thoughts were not helping his situation. Spock looked at the clock again, an hour had never felt like so much time. For the first time Spock didn't know if he was going to make it and suddenly Kirk's punishment was looking more appealing. Should he just bow out now before embarrassing himself? Looking back, he really should have.

The vibrations were almost constant now and he was so hard he could see himself throbbing if he looked down. The waves of pleasure kept washing over him and Spock's breath had become uneven. His knuckles were white, clenched against his desk and he wanted nothing more to take the ring off and come until he couldn't anymore. He had never been so aroused in all his life. In a moment of weakness he discreetly set his hand on his bulge in an attempt to rearrange it to a more comfortable position when Jim sent a strong vibration through the glove on that hand. Feeling the vibration going straight to his dick was too much and Spock cried out doubling over in pleasure.

All eyes were on him as he straightened himself. His cheeks were flushed green and he sent a panicked look towards his Captain. Jim immediately took Spock up in his arms and began to lead him towards the lifts.

"Sulu, you have the con." He barked as he moved Spock away quickly. "Back to work with the rest of you." Jim didn't speak a word again until they entered Spock's quarters.

"Are you ready for your punishment Mr. Spock?" Jim asked. Gone was the amusement in his voice, replaced instead by lust that make his voice thick and seductive. Spock could do nothing but nod in embarrassment and acceptance. Jim pulled a chair to the middle of the room and set a pillow on the floor to the side. Meanwhile Spock hurried himself in removing first his shirt, and then the constricting regulation pants feeling Jim's eyes wandering over him as his throbbing cock sprung free.

"Kneel" he demanded and Spock had no choice but to obey. His knees on the pillow he leant his body over Jim's lap so that his bare ass was lifted high in the air. It was humiliating to say the least, but Spock was too far gone to care.

"Good, now do you remember how many you get?" Spock swallowed and tried to find his voice.

"Ten Captain." He rasped out.

"Ten it is then." Jim spread his hand and gently caressed Spock's ass sending tingles of anticipation in his wake, before spanking it with a resounding smack.

"One." When he originally heard what his punishment would be Spock failed to consider how erotic pain such as this could be, and his cock pulsed as Jim made contact.

"Two." Jim smacked the other cheek this time and Spock wondered if they weren't tinted green yet.

"Three." The next one felt like fire causing Spock to hiss as pain bloomed across his cheeks. Four and Five followed in quick succession leaving Spock little time to breathe between blows.

"Six." Six was all pleasure. Jim aimed lower this time and his fingers brushed along the curve of Spock's crack sending shivers through his body. He unconsciously bucked his hips and brushed Jim's leg with his cock causing Spock to gasp at the contact.

Kirk paused at this and chuckled lightly, "Not yet T'hy'la." Hearing the Vulcan word come from Jim's lips somehow made him even more attractive than usual and Spock moaned his approval.

"Now, don't move and you will be rewarded." Spock stilled instantly. Jim's hands had been stroking and caressing his cheeks gently as he spoke, and now his fingers trailed lower. Spock unconsciously spread his legs apart exposing his hole to the wandering hands.

"Seven." This one was light, teasing and didn't hurt but it was so low that his hands brushed against Spock's aching balls causing him to tense up and bite his lip so as not to cry out.

"Eight" hit his scrotum loudly and he couldn't stop his body from thrusting forward against Jim once more shuddering as his cock made contact again. Jim's hands ran over Spock's back soothingly as though to calm his raging hard on before moving lower and stroking between his cheeks. Once again Spock's legs widened of their own accord and Jim took the opportunity to gently touch his quivering hole. Spock arched up towards Jim's finger and in one quick movement Jim went from teasing to plunging his finger through the tight rings of muscles. Spock could not contain himself as he cried out this time the feel of Jim's cool finger sliding in and out of his warmest place too much.

"Hush." Jim chastised, "Only two more to go and then you can be as loud as you want." With one finger still inside Spock, Jim used his other hand to smack him for a ninth time and Spock clenched around him. Spock was trembling openly at this point, his cock weeping and swollen was only held at bay by the cock ring. This was true torture, being brought to the precipice of orgasm over and over again only to be denied completion. Spock let out a quiet whimper hoping Jim couldn't hear it. He just wanted to come.

Jim leaned down until Spock could feel his breath against his ear as he whispered, "Ten." Hitting him one last time, this time brushing against his cock making it jump at the sudden contact, before withdrawing both of his hands from Spock's body. Spock's ass ached and his body trembled as he lay over Jim's legs waiting for his next command.

"Bed. Now." Jim voice was strangled and it was only now as Spock sat up that he realized how much his arousal was affecting him. Jim was sporting a raging hard on and his cheeks were flushed an exotic pink. Spock moved as quickly as his aching body would let him and sat on the bed back down with his feet dangling over the side. Jim approached and stood between Spock's legs stripping off his shirt before leaning in and kissing him passionately. They fell against the bed together, tongues dueling for dominance and hips bucking wildly against each other. When they broke apart for air, Jim moved onto Spock's neck, sucking and licking until a bruise was sure to be visible tomorrow. He continued a trail of kisses down Spock's body pausing at his pert nipples to give them ample attention before he stopped and dropped to his knees in front of Spock forcing his knees apart with his hands. At some point he had slipped one of Spock's gloves onto his left hand that was now vibrating continuously. With that hand Jim caressed Spock's stomach, stroking it slowly and gradually moving it lower and lower, closer and closer to the area Spock desperately needed. His hips buck into empty space and he is close to begging for relief. Jim's unclothed hand starts to caress his asshole and Spock instinctively tightens up. After a few more minutes of this Spock has relaxed enough for Jim to slip a finger in causing Spock to hiss at the pain. His cock is still woefully neglected, the vibrating glove caressing his thighs now, so close, but so far.

"P-Please." Spock gasps out though labored breaths. At his words Jim slipped another finger into his heat and Spock arched his back off the mattress, squirming to get away, but Jim holds him firmly. Suddenly cool fingers are replaced by a hot tongue licking and lapping at his hole and Spock is sure he would have come at the feeling were he able. Jim's tongue flicks and probes plunging in and out of him until Spock is thrashing.

"Jim please!" He cried out. He is so hard and he doesn't know how much longer he can take the teasing. Shivers rack through his body and all coherent thought has left him. "Please please please." He whispered it like a mantra.

Jim withdraws and looks at Spock's face so human in its tortured expression; beautiful, he would later describe it. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He smirked. Then finally, finally he reached down and gently touched Spock's erection. Spock's hips thrusted up, silently begging for more pressure, and Jim complied. He began to stroke more firmly and Spock moaned openly at the feeling panting and sweating and thrusting into his palm over and over. They moved faster and faster and Spock was racing towards infinity.

"So close. S-So close." He panted between words. "Please."

"Please what?" Jim asked teasingly, that damnable smirk back on his face.

"I-I can't! Just… please l-let me come. Please!" Jim continued his ministrations and tears were swelling in Spock's eyes now. Suddenly it was gone, Jim snapped off the cock ring and Spock was free. Hours of arousal built up in him was released all at once and he spasmed in pleasure. It was like all of his senses had been taken away and all he knew in the world, all that existed and would ever matter was that moment. He shot off load after load all over his chest and Jim's hands and it wouldn't stop coming. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him and Spock was sobbing at the overwhelming sensations. Even after it was over his body continued to spasm with aftershocks.

He could finally breathe again, but it wasn't over yet. Jim had returned his attention to Spock's neck and was trailing kisses along it gently. When he saw Spock had regained his bearings he kissed him deeply and thoroughly his hands running though black hair and his erection rutting desperately against Spock's body. Jim's turn now, Spock decides, after all it was only fair. With that thought in mind he flipped them over so that Jim was under him and took charge of the situation. Jim made a muffled sound of surprise against Spock's lips, but easily adapted to his new position. Spock ran his hands down Jim's torso allowing himself a moment to appreciate the firmness of his muscles before he reached down and undid Jim's pants. Jim lifted his body dutifully as Spock slid the pants past his ass and to the floor. His erection was so long that it peeked deliciously out the top of his briefs. Spock couldn't resist cupping Jim in his hand reveling in the slight jump his dick made at the contact. His fingers ran along the front of the briefs and they became damp with pre-cum. He knew it wouldn't take much contact to set him off.

The briefs come off next and Jim lay spread on the bed naked, vulnerable, and beautiful and Spock understood the fascination Jim had with his own body in this state. Against all odds, Spock felt himself begin to harden again and wonders at the man who can satisfy him so thoroughly and then turn him on again so soon after. Without further ado, Spock knelt above Jim's waiting body and aligned Jim's erection with his already prepared hole. He sank down slowly, giving himself time to adjust to the intrusion, before he was completely seated. Jim squirmed and bucked his hips attempting to get even closer, but Spock denied him this and pulled out until only the tip remained. For a moment he stayed like this before giving in to Jim's silent pleas and trusting down. Both men moaned at the sensation.

Jim is big, so big and Spock felt himself stretching almost painfully with every thrust, but the pleasure was well worth the pain. They continued like this for a while, Jim moaning languidly while Spock rode him. Before long they are both gasping for air and their bodies glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. Jim throbbed erratically within him and Spock could tell it wouldn't be long now.

Spock lowered himself until he was leaning close enough to kiss Jim, and he did. It was sloppy and lust filled. Their tongues tangled much like their personalities, with passion and an understanding of one another only forged from compromise and practice. Lots of practice. They were one in this moment. One body, one soul. Just as Jim was on the precipice of coming, Spock lined his fingers up to Jim's meld points and allowed himself a glimpse into his lover's soul. The unconditional love that was always present never failed to fill his heart, but now the pleasure that Jim felt was overwhelming above all else.

With one more downward thrust, Jim came. He grunted and arched his back holding onto Spock like a lifeline as his body shuttered out of his control. His hot seed filled Spock and the pleasure that seeped through the bond they shared was enough to set Spock off too. He was coming for a second time that night. If the first time had been like a dam releasing, a slow build up followed by waves of pleasure, this time was like a lightning bolt. It came out of nowhere and tore through his body with a shock that make him cry out as he released. When it was over they collapsed against each other panting and smiling. They were sticky with sweat and cum, but Spock for once could not bring himself to care about cleanliness. In that moment he was just happy to lie his head down on Jim's chest and listen to his heart beat grow slower.

Jim gently kissed Spock's head and chuckled under his breath, "I can't believe you actually lost the bet." Spock's brow furrowed.

"I can't believe I lost it in front of the entire bridge." Just thinking about the reactions of the crew to his outburst made him shudder.

"Yeah," Jim smirked, "that one might take a bit of explaining."

"Hmm..." Spock snuggled further into Jim's chest, "Tomorrow." He said quietly. Tomorrow he could deal with the real world. Tonight was there's.

Jim smiled fondly, "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first M rated fic! It kinda got away from me as you can probably see. I got a bit of inspiration for the spanking scene from a Harry Potter 'Drarry' Fic I read awhile back called Punishment by Cheryl Dyson I highly recommend it if you liked mine. So yeah, if you liked it, please favorite or review (or if you are totally shy about publicly reviewing this kind of fic, you can always send me a PM). Fyi, this is also posted on my fanfiction account so if it seems familiar, its not because I stole it from anyone.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also for legal reasons, I do not own Star Trek in any way shape or form.


End file.
